ocrfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wohl1917
Dear future Citizen Captains, Subject Citizens, Subjects and Others, Greetings! The Oceanic Citizens Republic is my dream, my brainchild and it is with great sincerity that I address you with regard to it. While it is true that my tongue is firmly in my cheek, take note that I’m biting down real hard! In 1776 the United States of America wasn’t too much more than a Declaration but it’s founding fathers got out of it what they put into it and their posterity have reaped the benefits ever since. The same can be said for most of the ‘Civilized’ countries of the world. But, there comes a time when men and women of good conscience, the regular people upon whose backs this ‘Civilization’ has been built and is being maintained, have to shrug the load, stand up a say that we’re mad as hell and we’re not going to take it any more! Now, having said that, we’re left with two choices: get in there and fix the problem or just throw up our hands and walk away. Well I tried, hard, to get in there and fix things, I really did! Now that I’ve decided to throw up my hands and walk away, the trouble is where? At the rate ‘our’ governments are burning bridges and homes around the world, there won’t be any where on this planet a regular person can go where they won’t live in fear of getting killed! Well, have boat will travel! If 60,000 like-minded dreamers, dreamers who dream with their eyes wide open from coast to coast and around the world, come together with common cause, we can make a place to go and we’ll sail in the sun forever! So say we all! Sincerely, //SIGNED// John Wohlwend Welcome! Hi Wohl1917 -- we're excited to have Oceanic Citizens Republic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro